nakase aie aie aie!
by nova-fenrir
Summary: ceci est une fiction qui risque de partir en delire a tout moment base sur naruto reprenant les personage mais baser seur les periples d une nouvelle equipe!


**Nakase ? Aie ! Aie ! Aie !**

**Chapitre 1 : calme ou fou ?**

« Konoha village cachés de la feuille c'a fait longtemps » de la foret une silhouette rectiligne habiller de noir et de rouge visiblement un homme au hanche assez fine et au fesse plate, ces vêtement était fait pour procurer une certaine discrétion et un masque protéger son visage .Ce masque était particulier il symboliser le statut de l homme c était un masque d anbu dessus était graver deux aile rendue rouge par le sang séchée .L'homme s'approcha de l entrée du village l un des deux garde l interpella : »puis je connaître votre identité et vos intention »

« J y comptes bien, je me nomme Nakase Shigeru je suis ici pour voir l hokage elle m a convoquer."

« Nakase… »

« Bien venez »

« Inutile je connaît le chemin »

« Peut être mais c'est la procédure »

« Vous penser vraiment que je me soucie de la procédure. Mais bon si cela peut vous faire plaisir allons y »

L homme ne s était pas départie une seule seconde de son calme le seule changement notable était ces yeux a travers le masque il paraissait brillant, le verts d ces yeux semblais s être éclaircie au point d en être lumineux. Il suivit le premier homme à travers la ville. Pendant ce temps son compagnon ce dirigea droit vers le restaurent du non de « ichiraku »

A l autre bout de la ville dans le restaurant ichiraku les équipe Naruto, Shikamaru et Neji déjeunez avec leur sensei la discussion tournait comme d habitude autour de naruto et de son entraînement

« Je ne voie pas ce que l on peut faire pour améliorer ce nul de naruto »

« Shika…t es dur »

« Oui pour une fois je suis d accord il était le plus cancre de sa classe et maintenant il est capable d agir intelligemment ….ou presque »

Sur ces mots de Sai, qui essayez de s intégré tant bien que mal au groupe en faisant de l humour, tout le monde éclata de rire. Kakashi qui était sans doute le plus effondré de rire se redressa soudain sentant l agitation qui régnait a dans le restaurant due a l entrée d un homme très exciter

« Kakashi-san iruka-san …c est incroyable a l entrée il y a cinq minute Shigeru Nakase il est de retour »

Naruto tourna les yeux vers sont ancien professeur est son tuteur

« Kakashi-sensei iruka-sensei asuma-sensei gai-sensei «

Les quatre professeurs se trouvez sous la table l air affoler, grossière erreur lorsque de l autre coter de la table se trouve deux furie répondants au noms de sakura et ino

« Pervers !» tel fut le crie sur lequel kakashi et asuma furent projeter en arrière d un violant coup de pied dans la figure et remontèrent la tête d un air contrit pendant que kurenai la seule femme du groupe de professeur et aussi la seule dont la réaction n avait pas était de se jetait sous la table leur expliqua : ce n était pas tout a fait ça le but de la manœuvre »

« Où est iruka »

Naruto regarda sous la table avant d annoncer « sous la table en train de s étouffer de rire »

Shizune trouver l homme dans la salle d attente très calme l image même du calme il lui demanda d annoncer a la 5 eme son arrivé et se présenta jusque la rien de trop grave pourtant ce qui suivit lui parut étrange. Lorsque elle entra est annonça a Tsunade 5eme hokage de konoha , alors en conférence avec le conseil et la jounin Anko : »Shigeru Nakase est arrivé pour votre entrevue » tout le conseil eu l air d avoir une crise cardiaque commune Tsunade lui dit de le faire entré et anko siffla d une traite la bouteille de sake que la 5eme avait sortie pour lui servir un verre. Ainsi l homme entra dans la pièce

« Senin-sama, dit il après s'être incliner, cela est bon de vous revoir et de voir konoha »

« Shigeru si je ne savait pas a quelle point le fait que je soit hokage vous importe peut je serait vexer »

« _C est vraie l hokage n est pas impressionnant mais la senin elle » _pensa Shigeru

« _Merde pourvu qu il ne le sorte pas »_pensa anko

« Je suppose que si vous m avait convoqué c est que ma requête a été accepté »

« En effet Nakase tu ne fait plus partit de l anbu tu est désormais un simple jounin »

L homme enleva son masque dévoilant un visage allongé de joue pleines fossette des yeux vert en noisette et des lèvres fines

« _Et voila maintenant il peut le sortir »_fut la première penser de anko a la vue de ce visage tandis qu il renforçais l image de calme de l homme

« Qu en est il de ma deuxièmes requête »

Tsunade sourit « anko tu peut disposer, anko hocha la tête en signe d accord mais prit son temps pour sortir, quand a toi des demain tu prendra une équipe de genin a ta charge iruka te l attribuera »

Anko regarda Shigeru et ne put s empêcher de se dire « _et voila il l'a fait_ »

Shizune tourna elle aussi les yeux vers cet homme qui lui avait laisser l image du calme et qui arborait désormais un sourire de psychopathe souligner par les fossettes de ses joues.

Au restaurant Ichiraku les équipe de shinobie et particulièrement leur sensei avez reprit leur calme après avoir conclue qu il ne s agissait sûrement que d une visite de Shigeru a l hokage pour recevoir des ordres avez reprit leur repas et discuter désormais du lendemain jour de remise des diplôme de genin a l académie de ninja de konaha

« Ah j ai hâte de voir qui vas avoir son diplôme cette année j espère que il ne seront pas comme certain »conclue iruka avec un regard accusateur a naruto.

A ce moment anko fit irruption dans le restaurant ce dirigea d'office vers leur table apparemment essoufflé

« Iruka c est incroyable Shigeru Nakase… »Elle reprit son souffle

« Est de retour on sait » acheva iruka un peut inquiet quand a la réaction de la jeune femme

« Va s occuper d une équipe de genin » dit alors anko qui s était précipiter pour le prévenir.

A ce moment les cinq jounin attabler eurent un même mouvement il burent leur verre d alcool avant de vouloir ce resservir et s apercevoir que la bouteille était vide, il tournerrent alors les yeux ver Kurenai que leur fit un sourire coupable elle l avait bue d une traite au moment ou il avait était ce planquer sous la table.


End file.
